Naruto's Evil Twin
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Following the events of Naruto Gone Wild, Naruto has to deal with his evil twin brother...who wants to make his life miserable.
1. Chapter 1: Sibling Rivalry

Naruto's Evil Twin

_Yes, this is a sequel to that little fic I made called...Naruto Gone Wild...anyways...guess what? It turns out Naruto has an evil twin brother! Oh no! And he wants to make poor Naruto suffer..._

_Can Naruto stop him and thwart his crazy plans? And what could he possibly be planning? You'll find out in due time..._

**Chapter 1: Sibling Rivalry**

It had been one month since Konohamaru had decided to play with a ray gun that brainwashed genin into doing rather absurd and utterly hilarious things. Since then, Konohagakure was now back to normal, though some of the genin had changed in personality as a result of the events that occurred because of the mischief Konohamaru caused.

For example, Konohamaru himself had become much more mature, due to the fact that Tsunade had made him do community service as punishment for his horrible crimes against humanity. Well, OK, maybe that was an exaggeration...but anyways, he was now volunteering to do many more D-Rank missions...and he was doing surprisingly well.

"Is it just me, or has your nephew really grown since he started zapping people with that ray gun?" inquired Kurenai.

"I know...it feels so weird. Ah well, it's time for him to clean my house." answered Asuma.

"He's cleaning your house?" inquired the kunoichi.

"Yes, surprisingly enough, he is. See, right now he's wiping the windows." said the jonin.

"That's sweet of him." answered Kurenai.

Hinata had also changed for the better as well. Thanks to the fact that Konohamaru had made her run around wearing a swimsuit, she was now a lot more popular among the other genin in Konoha. As a result, she was now much less shy, and spent much more of her time training than before. In fact, she had become the strongest member of her ninja team...excluding Kurenai herself, of course.

"That ray gun worked surprisingly well for me..." thought Hinata.

Ino had also changed as well, though it had to do with Choji being hit by the ray gun instead of her. She found out that she had a surprisingly large appetite...and for whatever reason, no matter how much she eat, it had no effect on her figure. She was a lucky girl.

And to make matters better, due to the fact that the Yakiniku Q manager had savagely attacked them on the one occasion they had forgotten to pay the bill, Tsunade had sentenced him to give them free food every time they paid the restaurant a visit.

Suffice to say, she had a perfect opportunity to have an eating contest with Choji...which she was currently having.

Interestingly enough, three genin had also participated in the eating contest with her...and unfortunately, they had all passed out from food poisoning. Ino and Choji both felt a little guilty.

Nonetheless, they decided to finish what they started...it was a rather close contest, but in the end...

Choji went to the bathroom and puked.

"I guess I win...huh, never knew I had it in me." thought Ino.

"It's not like you could ever beat me at shogi..." retorted Shikamaru.

"You wanna bet?" inquired the psychic kunoichi.

"Nah, I'm going to have a nap." answered the boy.

"Suit yourself. I just hope Choji's going to be OK..." said Ino.

"He'll be fine." answered Shikamaru as he went to get some sleep.

Naruto himself hadn't been affected considerably as a result of the ray gun, though he did wonder why Hinata had tried flirting with him after Konohamaru had struck her with it.

Eventually he decided to give her a visit. As it turns out, she was busy helping Kurenai teach students at the ninja academy.

"Hi, Hinata!" greeted Naruto.

"Hi, Naruto!" greeted back Hinata.

"So, what are you up to?" inquired the genin.

"Oh, I'm helping Kurenai teach students the importance of teamwork by doing a play...in fact, Shino and Kiba are helping her too." said Hinata.

"That's nice...good luck with that." supported Naruto.

"Thank you! You can watch the play too if you want." cheered Hinata.

"Isn't it for kids who want to become genin?" inquired the genin.

"Well, technically yes, but Kurenai said that since you're never too old to learn how essential teamwork is...everyone in Konoha is invited." answered the kunoichi.

"Oh...well count me in then!" exclaimed Naruto as he went to find an open seat.

As he sat down, he noticed that Konohamaru was also watching the play. Apparently he wanted to learn the importance of teamwork too. He just hoped that he hadn't built a ray gun and wouldn't be using it to sabotage the play. Fortunately, he had not.

Shortly afterwards, the play began to start. As it turns out, Asuma Saratobi was the narrator, as he promptly walked on stage.

"Greetings kids. Today we're going to teach you the importance of teamwork when it comes to going on missions and serving the community. Now, don't get me wrong...I'm sure that a lot of you would enjoy working together...nonetheless, we want to show you what happens when you don't cooperate with each other, just so you know how badly a mission can go wrong when you don't. Mind you, it's going to be depressing. Just wanted to let you know." said Asuma Sarutobi.

"Anyways, where was I? Ah yes...let me explain the story. You see, Konohagakure received a mission from Kirigakure regarding forcing their governor out of office." explained the jonin.

Sure enough, Might Guy came on stage to represent the said governor. Curiously enough, he was wearing a devil's costume. Apparently this was to make it obvious to the ninjas in the making that he was a bad guy.

"This particular governor is a bad man. He's been extracting huge amounts of taxes from Kirigakure...and he's almost impoverished it. And has he been spending it to make it a better place? No! He's been using it for personal gain. Not nice! Anyways, Kirigakure has had enough of his embezzlement...so we've sent Team 8 to take care of things."

Sure enough, Team 8 arrived on stage, and all four of them entered fighting poses.

"Unfortunately, the mission's not going to be easy. Not only is said governor a fairly powerful ninja, he's also hired a bunch of thugs to keep him safe. Apprehending him isn't going to be an easy task...nonetheless, Team 8 has a pretty good chance of succeeding if they all work together to bring him to justice. But unfortunately they're not going to work together...and well, it's going to end badly. Now sit back and watch." explained Asuma as he and Might Guy left the stage.

Sure enough, a chunin arrived on stage to represent one of the evil embezzler's thugs.

"Uh-oh! It looks like one of the governor's thugs has spotted Team 8 entering the building! Fortunately Kurenai reacts quickly and traps the henchman in a genjutsu."

Kurenai promptly put on some hypno-goggles and pretended to mesmerize the chunin...and sure enough, he pretended to fall asleep.

"Her students take advantage of the situation and promptly dogpile the sleeping ninja...it works wonders, and suffice to say he won't be causing them trouble anymore. Very good. Unfortunately, things start to go downhill from here."

Suddenly, another chunin walked on stage.

"What's this? Oh no! It looks like another of the governor's thugs has heard the commotion and has come to investigate. It looks like Team 8 is going to battle him too."

As before, Kurenai pulled out some hypno-goggles and pretended to hypnotize the minion with her genjutsu. However, this time Shino pulled out a foghorn...and as soon as the chunin had been hypnotized, he promptly began to use it to make lots of noise.

"Kurenai has once again trapped her opponent in a genjutsu...but what's this? Oh no! It looks like Shino is making lots of noise. This isn't a good idea if your ally's using genjutsu on your foes, kids. You run the risk of making your enemy come to their senses."

Sure enough, the chunin woke up and gave Shino a light tap on the head with a baseball bat. He promptly pretended to be woozy, but shortly afterwards he shook his head.

"Oh no! Not only has the genjutsu become undone, the enemy ninja has managed to strike Shino...fortunately, he is OK. Unfortunately, this is only a sign for what's going to come."

"Thankfully, Kurenai and the rest of Team 8 managed to subdue the ninja...they they continued to search for the offending governor."

The chunin promptly collapsed on the ground, and a couple of jonin promptly lowered the curtains and changed the background before raising it once more.

The students must have been paying attention, because all of a sudden they began to worry about what was going to happen to Team 8. Asuma Sarutobi had told them beforehand that the story wasn't going to end well.

Interestingly enough, Naruto was sucked into it. Apparently he thought the story was awesome even though it was meant for children rather than teens. Of course, then again, so was his apprentice Konohamaru.

"We now continue our story as Kurenai and Team 8 resume their mission to save Kirigakure. This time there are two of the governor's thugs waiting for them. This is going to be a bit more tricky."

Sure enough, there were two chunin standing on stage. As before, Kurenai and Team 8 got into fighting poses. Well, most of them did this time.

"Hmm, that's weird...one of them doesn't seem to be fighting...what's this? Oh no! One of them is sleeping on the job!"

Sure enough, Hinata was lying on the ground snoring.

"This is a bad idea, kids. You should always help your teammates as much as you can whenever you're on a mission. You never know what you might find...and it could endanger them too!"

Kurenai promptly shook Hinata awake.

"Thankfully, Kurenai managed to wake Hinata...but guess what? Kiba and Shino both ended up being injured trying to fight the thugs. Oh dear! Maybe if Hinata had helped them fight then this wouldn't have happened."

Sure enough, Kiba and Shino had managed to take out the two thugs, but they both put band-aids on their faces. Kurenai shook Hinata awake.

"After that fiasco, Team 8 resumed their search for the governor. Sure enough, they managed to find where he was hiding."

Naruto at this point was eating some delicious ramen to go with the play since he loved it so much. Konohamaru was having some too.

As before, there was a background change...and this time Team 8 were right in front of the entrance of the governor's office. It was unsurprisingly full of riches...riches that the governor had obviously spent using the ryo his citizens had given him. Three chunin were standing in front of the door.

"It looks like their mission is coming to a close...they've reached the governor's office and will be able to fight him soon enough. All that's left before then is to take out the goons standing in front of his office and then the big man himself. Unfortunately, this is where things start to go very, very wrong."

Naruto promptly gulped.

This time, only Kurenai entered a fighting pose. Her students unfortunately did not get ready. In fact, they all started doing their own thing.

"Oh no! It looks like Kurenai's going to have to fight the governor's henchmen by herself...not good!"

Sure enough, Kurenai started sparring with the chunin with herself. She promptly pretended to become exhausted.

"Oh dear...it appears that she's having a hard time taking on all those thugs by her lonesome. If only her teammates would give her a hand. Sadly, they are not."

One of the chunin promptly attached a sticker to Hinata's cheek.

"Oh no! It appears that one of the thugs has attached a paper bomb to Hinata! And she hasn't even noticed! Again, this is why you need to pay attention."

A cloud of smoke appeared to represent the paper bomb going off.

"Oh no! The paper bomb exploded right on Hinata's cute little face! Sadly, that was too much for her to handle, and the poor girl pushes up daisies."

Hinata promptly grasped her hands around her throat and she collapsed to the ground feigning death.

Naruto looked at Konohamaru, and noticed a tear leaving his eye.

"What a disaster! Poor Hinata's now six feet under...and it looks like Kurenai's going to have to call off the mission and tell her clan the bad news. But in order to do that, she'll have to make a getaway first."

Suddenly, Might Guy came out of his office...unsurprisingly, he was still wearing the devil's suit.

"Oh no! It looks like the governor has heard the commotion and has decided to assist his comrades in battle! This is the worst-case scenario kids! If only the genin had assisted Kurenai when they had the chance...maybe that way they could have finished the mission without a single one of them getting killed...but sadly, they did not."

Kurenai promptly put on the hypno-goggles once more and mesmerized the three henchmen along with the governor himself. Unfortunately, Shino once again pulls out a foghorn and undoes the jitsu.

"In a desperation move, Kurenai uses the strongest genjutsu she's got in order to trap the three thugs so that she can escape and head back to Konohagakure...but guess what? Shino pulled out a foghorn again and made all four of them come back to their senses! What a tragedy...and to think it could have been so easily avoided, too!"

"And guess what else! Kiba hasn't been paying attention this whole time! He's been busy looking at all the valuable objects the governor has outside of his office and hasn't even noticed that one of his teammates has gotten killed...what was he thinking? I'm afraid this is going to be their last mission, kids!"

Konohamaru promptly pulled out a handkerchief.

"The three thugs immediately kunai at Shino, and all three of them hit him in the chest. He sadly gives up the ghost."

The three chunin threw a few rotten tomatoes at Shino, and he promptly collapsed to the floor.

"As for the governor himself, he uses a powerful water jitsu on both Kurenai and Kiba...and well, they both kick the bucket."

Might Guy reached his hands forward, and a jonin poured a bucket of water on the remaining duo... and Kurenai and Kiba both collapsed on the floor as two jonin lowered the curtains.

"And Team 8 were sadly wiped out thanks to their incompetence." narrated Asuma as he came back on stage.

Several of the students started crying. Why did they all have to die?

"So what did we learn kids? Lots of things...but two things primarily...first things first...don't deactivate your friend's genjutsu! A genjutsu is not only a great form of defense...it can be used to provide an opportunity to attack! Sadly Shino was not interested in that and thought that it would be fun to undo the genjutsu techniques Kurenai used. This sadly led to him being killed in action."

Konohamaru promptly blew on his tissue.

"More importantly, work as a team! If Team 8 had all worked together and listened to Kurenai...well, they would have succeeded in their mission and saved Kirigakure from the financial disaster that the governor had brought upon them. But sadly, he's still out there leeching off his own city."

"So kids, I hope that you work together in the future...and that you don't make the same mistakes Team 8 and Kurenai did...that's it for today kids. See you tommorrow." said Asuma as he left the stage.

_A few minutes later..._

"Way to go Hinata...that was an awesome play! Are you going to be participating in another play in the future?" questioned Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto...er, about that...Asuma said that he was going to get Team 10 to perform another play, actually..." answered Hinata.

"Funny...I never really thought that you would participate in a play..." said the genin.

"Yeah..me neither...that ray gun Konohamaru built worked surprisingly well for me though. Nowadays every genin showers me with praise every time I show up...it feels kind of weird...and well, I just started to feel more comfortable in public." answered the kunoichi.

"Yeah...I heard that nowadays he's doing a ton of favors to the community...I guess he feels guilty about what he's done and has decided to make up for it, huh?" inquired Naruto.

"Mm-hmm...I'm just glad he didn't zap you...you might have become a bloodthirsty psychopath or something." noted Hinata.

"Yeah...that wouldn't be fun. Anyways, I'm heading home to enjoy a delicious bowl of ramen. See you later!" said Naruto as he headed back to his apartment.

"I wish I could share a bowl of ramen with him..." thought Hinata.

Sure enough, Naruto went home so that he could enjoy some ramen...but on the way there...he got the strange feeling that someone was watching him.

"Huh? Is someone there?" thought the genin.

Immediately, he began to feel a bit nervous as he headed back to his apartment. Thankfully, things were otherwise uneventful...until he arrived in his room and noticed that there was a letter waiting for him.

"A letter? Who left this here? I thought I had a mailbox..." noted the boy.

Curious, he decided to see what it said, and he promptly gasped in shock.

Dear Naruto,

Hey there bro! Today's the day you're going to lose everything! I'm going to devour your ramen and run off with your sweetheart! Do not try to resist, for it is futile! Mwahahaha!

P. S: Believe it!

Sincerely,

Your Evil Twin, Oturan

"What?! My evil twin's going to steal my food?! And he's going to kiss Sakura?! I'm going to lose everything?! Oh man this is bad! I've got to warn Tsunade immediately!" bellowed Naruto.

And so he ran off to tell the Fifth Hokage the bad news.

_Just when things have finally settled in Konohagakure, it looks like there's another threat that's come up...for some strange reason, it turns out Naruto has an evil twin that wants to make his life miserable. Poor guy._

_Anyways, you'll find out more in due time...and yes, for some strange reason, Oturan's name is Naruto's name spelled backwards. I guess his deceased parents got a bit lazy. Ah well._

_See ya later!_


	2. Chapter 2: Identity Theft

Naruto's Evil Twin

_In the last chapter Naruto received a letter from his evil twin brother that he was going to make his life miserable...anyways, in this chapter he's going to try to warn his friends about it...but will he succeed?_

_And yes, I know it's a little crazy to give him some sort of relative when he's an only child in canon...maybe I need to wear a strait jacket or something? I don't know...then again I've seen fanfics that are crazier than mine...so what do I know?_

**Chapter 2: Identity Theft**

After reading that letter his evil twin brother sent him...Naruto realized that he would have to tell his friends about the insane genin before it was too late...and that he would also have to protect his precious bowl of ramen so that it wouldn't be consumed. He had spent ryo purchasing it after all.

"I've got to warn my friends right now! They're all going to die if I don't do something! Well, OK maybe that's an exaggeration considering that my brother said that I was his intended target...but I've still got to warn them!" he exclaimed.

First things first, he had to warn Tsunade about all this nonsense. After all, she was the one in charge of the city...so if there was anyone that should know about his crazy relatives, it was her.

Naruto thus ran out of his apartment and straight towards the Fifth Hokage's Office so that he could warn Tsunade about his evil twin, and of course the danger he posed to Konoha and it citizens.

For all he knew, he could probably be planning to assassinate her...though considering the fact that she was one of the three legendary Sannin...she could probably pummel him into oblivion if he tried.

Nonetheless, he felt the need to warn her about the trouble he likely was going to cause in the near future. But when he entered her office, he found that she was gone. Instead, Sakura Haruno was sitting at her desk.

"Would you mind me asking me where Tsunade is? I've really got to find her! It's really important!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Er, sorry Naruto...but Tsunade's not here...she's on vacation right now...said she wanted to live life to its fullest...and that being a Hokage was the most boring job in the universe..." answered the kunoichi.

"I thought Shizune wanted her to keep doing her job and not slack off while she was on duty..." inquired the genin. Since when did she let Tsunade do whatever she felt like? Curious, he noticed that the ray gun Konohamaru had used on his friends was lying there on her desk.

"Oddly enough, Shizune's been surprisingly lenient with her lately...anyways, Tsunade left me in charge until she gets back...which is about a week from now." answered Sakura.

"A week from now? Anyways, I'm feeling awfully jealous of you all of a sudden...ah well. Anyways, isn't that a lot of work? I sure hope that you can handle it..." inquired the genin, wondering if Sakura was ready to be a substitute for the job.

"Well, there's surprisingly not a lot I have to do at the moment...all I have to do is a sign a few papers and all that...anyways, was there anything you wanted to tell her? I can send her a letter..." stated Sakura.

"I need to warn her about my evil twin! He's going to wreak havoc all across the city! I'm worried that he might burn it to the ground or something...it sounds like something he would do..." explained Naruto.

"What? You never told you had an evil twin, Naruto...I thought you were an only child. Why'd you not tell me that before?" stated Sakura.

"Well, it's not something that I would really boast about...would you want to tell people that you had an evil twin that wants to make your life miserable?" questioned Naruto.

Sakura immediately sweatdropped.

"No...no, I would not." answered the kunoichi sheepishly.

"Besides, usually he's only been a minor annoyance...usually he tells me that I'm a loser or that I should throw a pie at my own face or something like that..." answered Naruto.

"That's not nice. Sheesh...you'd think that since he was your brother that he would love you..." agreed Sakura.

"Yeah...he's not the most altruistic person in the world...but guess what? Just today he said that he was going to ruin my life and devour my favorite food...and that he was going to kiss my sweetheart..." said the genin for all eternity.

"Your sweetheart? That wouldn't happen to be Hinata, would it? She always seems to want everything to do with you..." inquired the kunoichi.

Naruto sweatdropped.

"It's someone else, actually..." answered the genin.

"Who is it then? I'm just curious..." inquired Sakura.

"Can you please stop asking me personal questions?! We're in a state of emergency here!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Fine..." answered the kunoichi. "Can you at least tell me what he looks like so I can keep an eye out for him? Of course, since he's your evil twin he probably looks like just you...so how can I tell him apart?"

"Well, he has a goatee on his chin...in case you were wondering..." answered the genin.

"He has a goatee? Er, he wouldn't happen to be the same age as you, would he? You're a little young to be hitting puberty..." inquired Sakura.

"Didn't you hit puberty a few weeks ago?" answered Naruto.

"Very funny, Naruto. But still...why would your evil twin brother have a goatee? I don't know anyone in Konoha that has one of those..." inquired Sakura.

"To be honest, I'm not sure about that question myself. He hit puberty surprisingly quickly...in fact, he had that goatee since he was five..." answered Naruto.

"He had it since he was five? That's pretty odd..." asked Sakura incredulously.

"Yes...I know...he also has a jinchuriki seal mark on his lower back..." continued the genin.

"Isn't your jinchuriki mark on your stomach?" inquired the kunoichi.

"Yes...I'm well-aware of the irony...anyways, he's jealous of me because I have a ferocious nine-tailed fox living inside me...while he got stuck with a benevolent nine-tailed wolf...anyways, the people of his village showered him with praise for having such a friendly creature inside of him...so unfortunately he became a hedonist...an evil hedonist..." explained Naruto.

"If the beast was benevolent, why was it sealed it away inside him? What did it ever do?" asked Sakura.

"The people who sealed it inside him were really, really drunk and thought that it would be a good idea to do something like that...why did they drink so much beer..." explained the genin as he thought to himself.

Sakura began giggling to herself.

"Er, Sakura, what's so funny? Is there something on my face? Should I look in a mirror?" inquired Naruto.

Sakura continued to laugh...and all of a sudden, she collapsed on the floor, rolling on the floor laughing.

"That was the funniest story I've ever heard! I can't stop laughing!" laughed the kunoichi.

"What? I'm telling the truth! I swear to you that he's coming to hurt me! And he's probably going to hurt you too!" exclaimed Naruto.

Sakura sadly ignored Naruto and continued laughing. He promptly sighed and left the room. Apparently she wasn't going to be much help.

"Darn it! Sakura doesn't believe me...I guess I'll have to find someone else who does...but who should I look for? I know! I'll go see the rest of my friends!" thought the genin.

Unfortunately for Naruto, his friends treated Naruto's story much the same way. They all thought he was pulling their leg, and much like Sakura they eventually fell to the floor laughing. And to think he was trying to warn them too. Since when had he ever been dishonest to them?

He at one point even tried to show off the letter so that they could see for themselves what Oturan was planning to do to him. Sadly, the handwriting between the two was pretty similar, so they ultimately thought he had written it himself.

Fortunately, just as Naruto was about to yell some pretty vulgar words that would probably change the rating of this fanfic, he finally found someone that actually believed him and thought he was being serious...Hinata Hyuga.

"Finally! I was worried that nobody was going to believe me...and that I was going to have to face my evil twin by myself..." exclaimed Naruto.

"Well, admittedly the story is a bit far-fetched...but since you seem so concerned about it I'll keep an eye out for him." said Hinata.

"Yes! Thank you thank you thank you so much! You are my heroine!" cheered Naruto as he jumped up and down.

Hinata's cheeks turned red.

"You're welcome." answered Hinata. "Is there anything else I can do to help you with this?"

"Well, you can make sure to use that fancy Byaku thingamajig of yours...that should help you find him for sure..." said the boy.

"What? My Byakugan? Oh right...I'll use that to search for him. Thanks for reminding me..." answered the Hyuga clan member.

"Well, make sure that my evil twin doesn't wreck my life then...it's rather important to me." said Naruto.

"Don't worry, I won't." answered the kunoichi as she gave Naruto a salute.

"See you later then!" exclaimed the genin as he left the building.

"Heh heh...he can't remember the name of my dojutsu..." thought Hinata.

Naruto in the meantime went into his apartment complex and began to barricade the windows, hoping this would prevent his evil brother from getting inside. After he was finished, he promptly let out a sigh of relief.

Looking at the door to his room, he then got the feeling that he had forgotten to barricade something...but what exactly was it?

His question was promptly answered when his brother promptly busted down the door.

"Hey there, bro!" greeted Oturan as he entered the room. Unsurprisingly, he had an evil-looking grin on his face. Apparently he was looking forward to this.

Naruto promptly gasped in shock. Apparently, not even his own apartment was safe from the diabolical maniac. He personally wondered how he managed to sneak in...but that was besides the point.

Oturan promptly broke out into evil laughter...and after performing a hand seal and a blood sacrifice, he then summoned two different ogres...which promptly grabbed Naruto's arms and legs so that he couldn't move.

Realizing that his brother was trying to restrain him, Naruto promptly began to struggle. Sadly, his arms were too feeble to be a match for the two ogres' bulging muscles. Thus, he was trapped.

"Let me go!" demanded Naruto as he futilely tried to shake his way free.

"How I've waited a long time for this..." said Oturan.

Immediately, the two ogres threw Naruto in a nearby closet...and shortly afterwards, his evil twin brother locked him inside.

"Thanks for the help, gentlemen. You guys rock." said Oturan as he dismissed them.

"I don't think they rock. They're helping you do your evil bidding!" said Naruto.

"Says you." answered the genin.

"Let me out of here!" exclaimed Naruto as he started banging against the closet door.

"How about...no. Now then, I'm off to destroy everything you hold dear...by stealing your identity!" exclaimed Oturan.

"Not my identity..." complained Naruto.

"Mm-hmm...I told you I was going to destroy everything you hold dear...hey look! It's your ramen!" exclaimed Oturan, noticing a half-eaten bowl of ramen nearby.

"Oh no..." thought Naruto.

Oturan then began to ravenously eat the ramen, and before Naruto knew it...it had all been consumed.

"Darn it! I paid for that!" exclaimed the genin.

"Just like you're going to pay for everything you've ever done to me!" bellowed Oturan.

"Everything I've ever done-what did I ever do to you? You're the one that wrote all those letters towards me..." inquired Naruto.

"You stole my spotlight! I'm sick of people always talking about you!" exclaimed the evil twin.

"Why can't people talk about me? I'm supposed to be a hero..." complained the genin.

"Well, Konohagakure sure won't think so once I've completely shattered your reputation. Goodbye!" answered Oturan as he left the room.

"I don't believe it..." thought Naruto. It looked like his brother had already won. Was he finished?

_Oh no! It looks like Oturan's going to destroy Naruto...is anyone going to notice that he's impersonating him? Is Hinata going to be his Princess Charming and get him out of this? And how is Oturan going to wreck Naruto's reputation?_

_Well, you'll find out in the next chapter...hope you enjoy it..._


	3. Chapter 3: Operation Impersonation

Naruto's Evil Twin

_In this chapter, Naruto's evil twin brother (who for some strange reason has never showed up in canon) is going to visit Naruto's friends...and guess what? He's going to act like a jerk to them. Oh dear._

_But he's going to make one stop that he shouldn't have...suffice to say he's going to regret impersonating Naruto...isn't karma delicious?_

**Chapter 3: Operation Impersonation**

After locking his brother away, Oturan decided that it was time to get down to business. He pulled out a list of Naruto's friends (who he considered to be a bunch of hopeless losers) and began to think of the ones that he should torment first.

"Which team...which team...I've got several choices..." thought Oturan.

Oddly enough, he got the strange feeling that someone else had used a list like this when they were plotting their evil scheme...but he decided that it didn't matter. He loved copyright infringement...he in fact had pirated most of Naruto's movies...just so he could give them bad reviews on Rotten Tomatoes.

"Everyone knows that they suck." thought the evil twin.

Suddenly, the beast inside him began yelling at him.

"Hey! What did I tell you about tormenting your own brother?!" bellowed the beast.

"Shut up! God, I wish you were never sealed inside me...stupid alcoholic monks..." bellowed Oturan.

The nine-tailed wolf whimpered.

"Let's see now...I know...I'll start with Team 10...that's as good of a start as any." thought the evil teenager.

As it turned out, Team 10 was eating some bowls of delicious ramen...well, Choji and Ino were anyway. Shikamaru was just sleeping all day.

"Hey, here comes Naruto!" exclaimed Ino, unaware that she was looking at an imposter.

"Good to see you." agreed Choji.

"Hey Choji...your mother's so fat, she makes you seem skinny!" bellowed Oturan.

"What did you say?!" bellowed Choji.

"Naruto, why did you insult Choji's mother? What did Choji ever do to you?" inquired Ino.

"Hey Ino! Guess what? You look just like a monkey!" taunted Oturan.

"What makes you say that?" inquired Ino.

Oturan promptly pulled out a picture of Dixie Kong.

"Oh very funny, Naruto!" answered the kunoichi sarcastically.

"You also smell like one too!" continued the evil twin.

"Ugh!" screamed Ino.

Miraculously, Shikamaru had not woken up from his nap despite both of his teammates being heavily insulted. This was rather unfortunate for Oturan, since he needed him awake so that he could insult him.

Unless...maybe he could give him a rude awakening?

Curious, Oturan noticed that there was a stove nearby that was boiling some delicious food, which also happened to be giving off some smoke.

All of a sudden, he knew exactly what to do.

"Fire! Fire! Everyone get out of here!" screamed the evil ninja.

Shikamaru promptly woke up with a start.

"Where is it? Someone call 911! Wait, do we even have phones in this world? Or have they not been invented yet? Oh well. Get someone who has a water release jitsu!" exclaimed Shikamaru.

Oturan promptly laughed hysterically.

"I can't believe you fell for that! You are such a loser! I don't know what Asuma Sarutobi sees in you!" taunted the ninja as he ran off to find more victims.

"Gee, is it just me, or has Naruto suddenly become a tremendous jerk?" inquired Choji.

"I know...he tricked me into thinking that there was a fire emergency...what did I ever do to him..." questioned Shikamaru.

"He also said that I smelled like a monkey...I'll have you know that I bathed in the hot springs today..." said Ino.

Choji and Shikamaru's faces turned red.

"What? Am I getting too intimate with you guys?" inquired Ino.

"A little bit." answered Shikamaru.

_A few minutes later..._

"Here boy, fetch!" exclaimed Kiba as he threw Akamaru a bone.

Akamaru promptly caught the bone in his mouth. Though he had done it many times before, Kiba was still proud of him as ever.

"Good boy!" exclaimed the dog tamer as he petted Akamaru.

Unfortunately, Oturan spotted Kiba...and decided that he should be his next victim.

As soon as Akamaru saw him, he immediately got the strange feeling that he was an imposter and that he should warn Kiba about him...and while he was at it he thanked the Ten-Tailed Beast for his sixth sense.

The puppy promptly barked and growled at Oturan, causing Kiba to become worried.

"What's the matter, Akamaru? It's just Naruto...though admittedly he smells kind of funny today." noted Kiba.

"I, er, forgot to take a shower this morning." lied Oturan.

"Oh. Alright then. Say. have you hit puberty? You've grown a goatee." answered the oblivious genin.

"Yes, I sure grow up fast, don't I?" asked the genin.

"I guess so." agreed the beastmaster.

"Anyways, want to play a game with me? It's going to be fun." inquired the evil genin.

"Um, sure? What game is it?" asked Kiba.

"It's called Kick the Puppy!" squealed Oturan.

"Wait, what?!" exclaimed Kiba.

Suddenly, Oturan kicked Akamaru as hard as he could, sending him flying a fair distance. He landed rather painfully on the ground, causing him to whimper.

"Akamaru!" bellowed the teenager.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed the missing-nin-to-be.

"What is your problem?! I thought you liked animals! Since when do you punt them?! And I thought this game was supposed to be fun!" yelled Kiba.

"Well it was fun for me...wait, you actually thought that I liked animals. Well then, apparently you didn't know me too well. Smell you later, beastman!" answered Oturan as he walked away.

"Akamaru, are you alright? Because I'm starting to worry that he's played soccer in the past..." answered the genin.

Akamaru nodded, though he began to feel the urge to urinate acid in Naruto's eyes later.

Shortly afterwards, Oturan targeted the Sand Siblings, who as it turns out were busy training. For these specific victims, he decided to use some really bad puns.

"Hey Naruto? How are you doing today? I see that you have a goatee now..." noted Temari.

"Hey Temari! Guess what? I'm not a fan of yours! Hahahaha!" taunted Oturan.

"You're not? How come?" inquired Temari.

"Let's just say that when I first met you, you didn't blow me away..." answered the impersonator.

"OK..." answered the aerokinetic kunoichi.

"Hey Kankuro! Are you really a puppetmaster...or are you just stringing me along?" inquired Oturan.

"Very funny, Naruto." answered Kankuro.

"Does one of your puppets want to be a real boy?" inquired Oturan.

"Funnily enough one of my puppets once was a real b-wait a minute! You're making fun of us, aren't you?" inquired Kankuro.

"Took you long enough! As for you Gaara...I'm surprised that your comrades haven't deserted you! Hahahaha!" laughed Oturan.

Gaara frowned.

"Why would they do that?" questioned the jinchuriki.

"I don't know about you...but I think they should have left you in the dust! Ahhahahaha!" ridiculed Oturan.

A tear promptly left Gaara's eye.

Temari and Kankuro were not amused, to say the very least.

"Darn it Naruto! It's bad enough you're insulting us with all these unfunny puns...but now you're making Gaara cry...try being sensitive for a change, why don't you?" inquired Temari.

Oturan blew raspberries as Temari as he ran off to find more victims.

"Since when was Naruto so immature?" inquired Kankuro.

"I thought we were friends..." answered Gaara.

"I thought so too...it's a sad day when one of our own betrays us." said the kunoichi.

The puppetmaster and the jinchuriki both nodded in agreement.

The next genin on Oturan's hit list was Shino, who as it turns out was practicing jitsu with his bugs.

Oddly enough, they seemed rather agitated. Shino began to wonder what was going on.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" inquired the genin.

"Hey Shino! Would you mind taking off your glasses for a moment?" inquired Oturan.

"Um, sure..." answered Shino, holding them in his hand.

Suddenly, Oturan sprayed bug spray right in the unfortunate genin's eyes.

"Aargh!" bellowed the genin. Apparently, several of the bugs living with him had been killed by the spray...or it could be simply that the spray stung his eyes. Either way, it wasn't a pleasant experience for Shino.

"Mwahahaha!" laughed Oturan.

"You sure have a lot of free time on your hands, don't you Naruto?" questioned the bug user.

"Tell me about it!" answered the evil twin as he looked for another ninja to attack.

Apparently Oturan had won the ninja lottery or something, because for some strange reason, no matter how many ninja he insulted, he kept finding new ones with ease.

Sure enough, he found Rock Lee practicing some taijutsu moves.

"Hey bugeyes! Guess what? Might Guy isn't actually a jonin!" exclaimed Oturan.

"Really? He seems like a really experienced ninja to me...can you tell me what he is then?" inquired Rock Lee.

"Oh, just a worthless loser that lives in his own mother's basement." explained the evil twin.

"What?!" bellowed Rock Lee.

"I don't really see what you see in him." said the genin as he walked away.

Rock Lee frowned. Why did he hate him and his idol so much?

At this point, Oturan decided to recheck his list to see who he had left. Suddenly, he noticed that Hinata Hyuga was on the list...and he promptly began to wonder why he hadn't picked her sooner.

"This is going to be awesome...and so freaking easy! Not to mention simple! I'm going to love watching her cry...her tears will be like sweet, delicious honey...or maybe ramen. I don't know." said Oturan as he got ready to verbally assault Hinata.

_Meanwhile..._

Things were rather crazy at the Hyuga household today. Hiashi Hyuga had gotten himself horribly drunk and was both doing and saying rather unusual things...and in general was acting insane.

"Hey there Hinata...just wanted to let you know that you're my matey! You're my biggest matey in the whole world!" cheered Hiashi Hyuga.

"Um...thanks, I think." answered Hinata.

"You're my best man! I'm proud to have you as my son!" exclaimed the drunk.

"But I'm a girl..." answered the kunoichi.

"Don't be silly! Everyone knows that you're a dude!" bellowed Hiashi Hyuga.

"Really? Because I'm sure if I walked into the men's bathroom there'd be lots of screaming..." asked the young Hyuga clan member.

"What? Of course they won't! You're the manliest man in the history of ever!" answered Hinata's father.

Hinata shrugged and decided to flex her muscles for her father's sake.

Suddenly, Neji Hyuga walked in. Apparently, he was curious as to what was going on.

"Are you feeling OK, uncle? Because you're acting a little strange..." he inquired.

"Why hello there my sweet little angel!" bellowed Hiashi Hyuga.

"What?" inquired Neji.

"You are so adorable! I can't lay my eyes off you! Why are you so huggable?" inquired Hiashi Hyuga.

"Is he having a hangover again?" questioned Neji.

Hinata nodded.

"I guess we're just going to have to wait this out then." answered the genin.

"Mm-hmm." agreed the kunoichi.

"Come with me! We're going to make you the prettiest girl in the history of Konoha!" demanded Hiashi Hyuga as he began to drag Neji towards his bedroom.

"Save yourself..." murmured the boy as he was taken away.

Hinata agreed to Neji's heroic sacrifice, and walked out of her house. Hopefully the alcohol would leave her father's bloodstream soon.

Suddenly, she noticed that Naruto was approaching her...yet for some strange reason, she didn't feel the urge to give him a big hug.

"That's odd." thought Hinata.

"Hey Hinata! Guess what? I'm surprised that your family hasn't disowned you! You're a disgrace!" taunted Oturan.

Hinata suddenly became very suspicious. Out of all people Naruto would possibly insult, why would he choose her? He always seemed to think of her as her BFF...then again, he seemed to think everyone was his BFF.

"I'm surprised that you even graduated from the ninja academy! You are completely hopeless!" continued the evil twin.

Curious, Hinata decided to use her Byakugan as Naruto had told her too...immediately, she noticed that only did "Naruto" have a goatee on his chin, he also had no jinchuriki mark on his stomach...instead, he had one on his back. She then realized who she was dealing with.

"You're an imposter!" bellowed Hinata.

Oturan sweatdropped.

"What-what makes you say that?" asked the genin.

"Don't try to fool me! I know Naruto better than he knows himself! I was one of his only friends when everyone in Konoha treated him like Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer! Who are you really?! I want some answers!" demanded Hinata.

A few seconds later, she began to gasp for breath.

"Sheesh, I didn't know I had that in me..." murmured the kunoichi.

Unfortunately for Oturan, he decided to tempt fate.

"So what if you found out my secret? Big deal! There's nothing you can do about it! You can't even punch out a kitten! You're just a bug standing underneath your father's heel...oh, and did I mention that Naruto sucks more than anyone else in the whole world? Because he does! Ah ha ha ha ha!" taunted the evil genin.

Hinata's face turned red with rage. She had never been more angry than she was in her entire life...of course, then again, there never really wasn't a time that she got angry before.

Suddenly, she slapped Oturan in the face as hard as she could.

"Aargh!" bellowed the evil twin as he collapsed to the floor.

Ironically, Oturan couldn't take punishment nearly as well as he could dish it out. In fact, he was crying like a baby.

"It's like he's a cannon made out of tissue paper or something..." thought Hinata.

She then began to wonder where Naruto was...if the genin standing before her was impersonating him, then the poor sap was likely in danger somewhere. Well either that or he had been locked away.

Of course, the best person to ask on the matter was the one that had disposed of him in the first place.

"Come with me...I've got some questions that I'd like you to answer. " said Hinata as she dragged Oturan away.

"Oh please no!" he bellowed as the kunoichi dragged him away. Why had things gone downhill for him so fast?

_It looks like Oturan's cover has been blown...and guess what else? Hinata's going to interrogate him...how do you think she's going to go about it? Lock him inside an iron maiden? Beat him to a pulp? Use the Cruciatus Curse? I'm all ears...though I already have an idea on how to do it already..._

_Also, poor Neji...as Hinata said, Hiashi Hyuga REALLY needs to recover from his hangover...but that's going to take time...and time's not on the future jonin's side..._

_And yes, I laughed too when Hiashi Hyuga had a hangover...even though it suddenly turned into a black comedy of sorts...ah well._

_So, see you later!_


	4. Chapter 4: Crime Doesn't Pay

Naruto's Evil Twin

_In this chapter, well, Hinata's going to rescue Naruto like the little heroine she is...after she of course manages to get Oturan to tell her where tio find him...serves him right for trying to steal his own brother's identity just so that he could insult his friends..._

**Chapter 4: Crime Doesn't Pay**

"Where is Naruto?!" inquired Hinata as she dunked Oturan's head in a hot spring.

"Aargh!" exclaimed Oturan as his head was dunked.

As it turns out, Hinata had taken him to the local hot spring so that she could waterboard him...thankfully, the hot spring owner was asleep, so she could take him to the girls' hot spring without suffering reprecussions...and since nobody else was there at the moment it seemed like a good place to interrogate him as any.

"I've got plenty more torture methods where that came from! And don't think I'm getting tired...I in fact could do this all day!" bellowed the kunoichi.

In the meantime, the nine-tailed wolf living inside Oturan's backside chuckled to itself.

"Well, Oturan, part of me is happy about this. I mean think about it. Did you really think one of your brother's friends would just sit there and let you ruin his life? Sorry, but you really got what you deserved." said the nine-tailed wolf.

"Shut up!" bellowed Oturan.

"Don't tell me to shut up! I'm the one interrogating you!" bellowed Hinata.

"Um, right..." answered the genin.

"Time for another waterboarding!" exclaimed Hinata as she submerged Oturan's head in the water once more.

_Meanwhile in the Fifth Hokage office..._

"What a crazy story Naruto told me...I mean, really? He has an evil twin brother? Who has one of those? I mean seriously..." thought Sakura Haruno.

Sakura simply could not resist laughing once more.

"I wonder if he got hit on the head as a baby...that would probably explain a lot. Then again since though he's orphaned I don't really see how his parents could have abused him...oh well. Maybe he had abusive aunts? Everyone knows that Aunt Spiker and Aunt Sponge are the worst guardians in the history of ever...except for maybe the Dursleys. I dunno." spoke the kunoichi.

Suddenly, Sakura noticed that there seemed to be a strange orange light in the distance.

"Are they having a festival or something? I don't really see why they would hold one without me..." inquired the substitute Hokage.

Curious, she decided to look closer...and she immediately discovered that there was an angry mob outside...many of which were holding torches.

"Huh, I wonder why they've all gathered together...hmm..." wondered Sakura Haruno.

Suddenly, Shikamaru wandered into the room. Curiously enough, he was holding a torch too.

"Um, hi Shikamaru! Can you ask you why you're carrying that torch?" inquired the kunoichi.

"We've assembled an angry mob so that we can bring Naruto Uzumaki to justice...and since he tricked me into thinking there was a fire...well, I decided that they would be perfect. Unfortunatel,y we haven't found him yet...he's hidden himself pretty well by the looks of it." explained the chunin.

"An angry mob? What exactly did he do? Did he go into the girls' dormitory or something?" inquired Sakura.

"It'd probably be easier to say what he didn't do...he's spent all day insulting us and otherwise treating us horribly...I heard that he even kicked Akamaru..." explained the shadowmaster.

"What?!" inquired the kunoichi.

"Mm-hmm...and for some strange reason, he also had a goatee...but I guess that doesn't really matter. Anyways, are you interested in joining?" inquired the normally lazy boy.

"Sorry, I've got too much work to do...and I'm not exactly sure where he is." answered Sakura.

"Oh. Well if you have free time come join us later...because we're going to tar and feather him!" explained Shikamaru as he left the office.

"Sheesh...what's gotten into Naruto?" inquired the kunoichi.

Suddenly, she remembered the story he had told him earlier today...about how his evil twin was plotting to ruin his life...he also recalled Shikamaru telling her that he had a goatee. This couldn't be an explanation to what was happening, now would it?

Of course, there was the possibility that Naruto had invented that story specifically so that he could cover up what he was going to do later...but considering how far-fetched she found the story, that probably wasn't the case.

"Hmm..." thought Sakura. "Something's not right here...but I'm not quite sure what."

For now, she decided that she was going to go relax at the hot springs. She in fact had brought her pink towel of modesty for the occasion.

"Well, off to the hot springs I go." said Sakura.

However, when she arrived, she found that the owner was fast asleep. The kunoichi shrugged and decided to leave the ryo on his desk.

After putting on her modesty towel, she noticed that there seemed to be splashing coming from the hot springs along with some screaming. Miraculously, this had not woken up the owner, and he was still sleeping like a baby.

Curious, she decided to see what was happening. It was rather surprising. In fact, her jaw nearly fell off her face.

"Hinata! Why are you drowning Naruto?! I thought you loved him! Have you gone yandere?!" bellowed Sakura.

Hinata looked rather surprised herself and almost let go of Oturan in the process...though she eventually regained her composure.

"He's not Naruto! He's an impersonator!" exclaimed Hinata.

"What? Don't listen to her! She's gone off the deep end!" answered Oturan as he was dunked once again.

"Well to be honest...you're not entirely wrong...but you're the one that made me that way!" bellowed the Hyuga kunoichi.

"What makes you think that's he's an imposter?" inquired Sakura.

"Try lifting the back of his shirt." answered Hinata.

Curious, Sakura Haruno decided to do as she told him...and sure enough, there was a jinchuriki mark on his back. She promptly gasped in shock.

"You're right, Hinata! Er, he wouldn't also happen to have a goatee, would he? Because Shikamaru mentioned that when he asked me to join his mob..."

"He assembled a mob? Anyways, yes he does. For some strange reason evil twins always seem to have goatees...how he had one at the age of five, I have no idea..." answered Hinata as she gave Oturan another dunk.

"Save me!" bellowed Oturan as he continued to be waterboarded.

"Funny, that's just the story Naruto told me...I thought he was just making stuff up..." explained Sakura.

"Why didn't you believe him?!" screeched Hinata.

"I'm sorry!" apologized Sakura. "I just didn't think that it could possibly be true!"

"Wasn't there an incident last month where Konohamaru built a ray gun that made us all crazy? I ended up being the first victim..." answered the pale-eyed kunoichi.

"Oh right...I guess this is believable then..." nodded the medical-nin sheepishly.

"Now then...do you want to help me interrogate him? The more the merrier!" inquired Hinata.

"Uh-huh!" answered Sakura.

Hinata proceeded to hand the half-drowned Oturan to the substitute Hokage. He promptly seized him by the neck, causing him to cry like a baby.

"Hey evil twin! Guess what? If you don't tell me where Naruto is, I'm going to hurl you into the freaking sun!" bellowed Sakura.

Oturan promptly whimpered.

"Do you understand me?!" she screamed.

"Yes, we're clear! I locked him in his own closet!" bellowed the genin.

"Good! Now, I'm going to get the ANBU so that we can bring you to justice!" bellowed Sakura as she prepared a sending scroll.

"Nooooo!" screamed Oturan in horror.

"Don't do the crime if you can't do the time." answered Hinata.

After calling ANBU to bring the slimeball to justice, Sakura then proceeded to hit said slimeball on his noggin, thus knocking him out cold.

"Look at all the pretty stars...who would have thought that there were so many of them in the night sky..." murmured the genin as he lost consciousness.

A few minutes later, Sakura and Hinata then tied up Oturan using some conveniently located knotted hemp (AKA rope) that for some strange reason they had found in the hot spring manager's office.

"I wonder what he does with that?" inquired Sakura.

"We're probably better off not knowing." answered Hinata.

"Well, considering how useful it was to us, let's not look a gift horse in the mouth." said the super-strong kunoichi.

Hinata nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Sakura remembered something important.

"Oh man! Naruto! We need to check on him immediately! He's likely in horrible danger!" exclaimed the kunoichi.

Hinata promptly gasped. "You're right! Heaven knows what his evil twin brother did to him!"

"We need to head to his apartment ASAP!" bellowed the kunoichi.

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize that if we're going to do that, you're going to have to go around Konoha wearing nothing but a towel, am I right?" inquired the Hyuga clan member.

Sakura sighed.

"The things I do for Naruto..." murmured the kunoichi as they left the building.

_Not too long later..._

"You sure this is where he is?" inquired Hinata.

"He did say that this is where he was keeping him..." answered Sakura.

Sakura tried to open the door...but unfortunately it was locked.

"Of course..." thought the kunoichi as she searched for the key. Sure enough, it was lying on his desk.

"Funny, he didn't really hide it too well." noted Hinata.

"Him and his tremendous ego, I guess." agreed the kunoichi as she unlocked the closet.

Sure enough, Naruto was in there...however, he was unconscious. Unfortunately, there wasn't much oxygen inside of his prison.

"Oh dear...it looks like one of us is going to have to give him mouth-to-mouth..." said the medical-nin.

"I'll do it!" exclaimed Hinata.

Sure enough, within a few minutes of this treatment, Naruto was back on his feet.

"What happened? Did I die and go to heaven?" questioned the genin, looking at Sakura Haruno.

"What makes you say t-oh very funny Naruto!" exclaimed the kunoichi, whose cheeks promptly turned red.

"Why are you even dressed like that?" inquired the genin.

"She chose a really bad time to wear it." answered Hinata.

"Yeah. No kidding." thought Sakura.

"Anyways, thanks for saving me..." said the boy.

"You're welcome, Naruto." answered Hinata.

"Um, guys...we might not be out of the woods just yet." explained Sakura, looking out the window.

"What makes you say that?" inquired Naruto.

"Oh...just that there's an angry mob out in the distance waiting to do horrible things to you." answered the medical kunoichi.

"What?!" exclaimed Naruto.

Sure enough, there was the angry mob being led by Shikamaru...and they were armed to the teeth with many different weapons. Things did not look good.

Fortunately, they were in fact heading in the opposite direction, so it looked like they were safe.

"Thank goodness they don't know where I live." said Naruto.

Unfortunately, he turned out to be incorrect.

"I heard that! Everyone, we need to go in the opposite direction!" bellowed Kiba.

"Thanks for telling us!" answered Choji.

Sure enough, the crowd turned around and started heading towards Naruto's apartment.

"Curse Kiba and curse his stupid enhanced hearing...and curse my stupid mouth..." muttered Naruto.

"Um Naruto...in case you don't make it out of this, I just want to let you know that I l-"

Hinata was suddenly interrupted by Shikamaru.

"Hey everyone! Look what I found! It's a copy of the Konoha Times!" exclaimed the chunin.

"What? What does it say?" inquired Ino.

"It says here that's there a horrible criminal on the loose...he TPed the Hokage Monument, insulted the Third Hokage's mother, and urinated on the Fifth Hokage's lawn!" bellowed the chunin.

"What?! That's unforgivable!" bellowed Kankuro.

"Let's go find him and beat the everlasting crud out of him!" exclaimed the chunin.

"Yeah!" bellowed the rest of the mob.

And sure enough, the angry mob went to find the missing-nin mentioned in the newspaper...completely leaving Naruto alone in the process.

"What were you trying to say to me, Hinata?" inquired Naruto.

"That you look nice today?" answered Hinata sheepishly.

"Oh...thank you, then." said the genin.

"You know, I wonder what happened to that evil twin brother of yours, Naruto." answered Sakura.

"Oh? Oturan? Yeah, I wonder what happened to him too...I sure hope you had him arrested. I don't want him to cause me any more trouble..." said the genin.

"Yes, I did. The ANBU should have gotten him by now." explained Sakura.

"So that's the last I'll see of him then?" inquired Naruto.

Sakura nodded.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

_Meanwhile, inside the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility..._

Sure enough, the ANBU members had responded to the sending scroll...sure enough, two of its members had captured Oturan, and had dragged him away to his new home. For some strange reason, one of them was skinny, while the other was fat.

"Let me go! Let me go or else!" exclaimed Oturan.

"Or else what?" asked the fat ANBU ninja taking him away.

"I haven't actually decided on that yet." said the missing-nin

"I see..." answered the fat ANBU ninja.

"Shouldn't you be remaining silent? You are a missing-nin after all." inquired the skinny ANBU member taking him away.

"Can I at least say one last thing?" inquired Oturan.

"Well, normally I wouldn't let you do that...but since you asked nicely, go right on ahead." answered the skinny ANBU member.

"Graarghhh! You may have bested me, brother, but guess what? I'm going to get you! And while I'm at it, I'm going to get your black-haired girlfriend too! That is a promise! Yarghhhh!" bellowed Oturan.

"Is that all you have to say?" inquired the fat ANBU member.

"Yes, that's all I wanted to say." answered the genin.

"Good. Here's your new cell!" exclaimed the chubby ANBU ninja, opening the cell door.

The two ANBU ninja promptly tossed Oturan in, and shut the door behind him. The unfortunate ninja grabbed onto the cell bars and whimpered.

"Sorry, but that's how our society works. You either follow the rules or you get kicked out. Enjoy your stay!" exclaimed the skinny ANBU member.

"It's not fair..." murmured Oturan.

"Really? It seems pretty fair to me." answered the nine-tailed wolf.

"Gah!" screeched the evil twin in rage.

_Back to Naruto's apartment..._

"Funny, I just got a chill in my spine...like something bad's going to happen in the future..." said Naruto.

"Yeah...I got one too...only for some strange reason I also felt embarassed...hmm..." nodded Hinata.

"I'm heading back to Tsunade's office and finally change out of this towel. You two have fun." said Sakura as she went back to resume her duties.

"So what do you want to do?" inquired Hinata.

"I don't know...go eat some ramen?" inquired Naruto.

Suddenly, the kunoichi remembered her unfortunate cousin.

"Oh wait...I just remembered...I should probably check on my cousin Neji...my father got drunk and mistook Neji for a girl...and said that he was going to make him the prettiest girl in Konoha..." said Hinata.

"That doesn't sound good." said Naruto.

Suddenly, Neji barged right into Naruto's room, causing the duo to both react in surprise. Not only was he wearing a pink dress...he was also wearing lipstick. His face was also even more pale than normal.

"Neji! What happened to you!" bellowed Naruto.

"My father made me do things that a man should never do!" bellowed Neji.

"Oh dear...do you need a hug?" inquired Hinata.

"Yes! Yes I do!" exclaimed Neji.

Sure enough, Hinata gave him a hug, thus causing her cousin to feel much better.

"Can I give you a hug too? You sure seemed heavily traumatized...or is three a crowd?" inquired Naruto.

"You can hug me too." answered Neji.

Naruto nodded and gave Neji a hug along with Hinata.

_Meanwhile..._

After getting dressed again in her usual outfit, Sakura Haruno was once again ready to resume doing Tsunade's job for her.

However, when she arrived back in her office, she noticed that there was a letter lying on the Fifth Hokage's desk.

"What's this doing here?" inquired Sakura. Curious, she decided to see what it read.

Dear My Goody Two-Shoes Sis,

I hope that this letter has distracted you long enough so that I can successfully ambush you.

Sincerely,

Your Evil Twin Sister, Hatsu

"I don't get it...what does that mean?" inquired Sakura Haruno curiously.

Unfortunately for Sakura, she failed to notice her evil twin swinging from a rope towards her...well, not until she crashed through the nearby window and pinned her to the ground, anyway.

"What the-"

"Hey there sis! Remember me?" inquired Hatsu.

"Well, I can't forget about your twirly mustache...since when could girls grow facial hair anyway?" inquired Sakura.

"It's a defect!" bellowed Hatsu, twirling her mustache as she did so.

"Yeah yeah yeah...say, you wouldn't happen to be planning to lock me in a closet and ruin my life, now would you?" inquired the good twin.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" questioned Hatsu.

"Because funnily enough, that actually happened to my friend Naruto today...his evil twin went around destroying his reputation...what a coincidence, eh?" inquired the medical ninja.

Hatsu nodded in agreement.

"I guess I'll do things slightly different then...instead of locking you in a closet...I'm going to lock you in the girls' lavatory...the entrance of which for some reason is right over there..." bellowed Hatsu.

"I guess that's preferable..." said the missing-nin.

"And instead of me insulting your friends and family...I'm just going to rob a bank and frame you for it so that they'll all think you're a criminal..." continued her evil twin.

"Darn it! I've been working my hardest to keep it clean..." noted the girl.

"Well, off to the bathroom you go! Now if you excuse me I've got a bank to rob!" exclaimed Hatsu as she tossed Sakura inside and locked the door.

Sakura promptly sighed.

"Darn it Tsunade...why did you have to go on vacation?" questioned Sakura.

_Yes, I decided to leave you on a cliffhanger though...d you think I should write a story featuring Sakura's evil twin though? Or should I write another story featuring Naruto's evil twin? Personally I was kind of leaning towards the latter..._

_Also, poor Neji...at least Hinata and Naruto comforted him...why did Hiashi Hyuga have to get so drunk?_

_Or maybe you want me to come up with another original story...should it involve aliens? Time? Wizards? What?_

_I guess for now I'll be seeing you later. Adios!_


End file.
